Rockman EXE: 13 NET Fighters
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired from KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT. 16-year old Netto Hikari investigates a series of missing persons until he is dragged into the Cyber World and learned the cause of these incidents. Since becoming Rockman, he became a target of 12 Net Fighters.


**Rockman EXE: 13 Net Fighters **

Hello…and welcome to my first T-rated fic…and this fic will be akin to the anime than the video games, but in light of the NET battles, I decided to borrow elements from **Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**, as the American Adaptation to **Kamen Rider Ryuki** is quite okay, I sure would prefer the original version.

Anyhow, this fic s inspired from the 2002 TV special, **Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders**,and I think this fic would look great when I used the characters from Rockman EXE: Axess characters and used them here. I find it intriguing what would happen if those Rockman characters would fight against each other in a battle royale-type story as opposed to them teaming up like in the anime…

Anyhow, let the story begin with a narrative opening from the legendary villain of Rockman villains…Dr. Wily!

-x-

A scene shows two teens on the ground, one laid still and the other screams out his name but the other teen remained motionless as he lay dying in the other teen's arms. A heart beats, faltering, exhausted. A terrified face peering down, he lies limp and so fragile-looking. The other teen is all alone amid the fighting from other intruders who are busy with another intruder.

CLANG!

BANG-BANG!

SLASH!

KA-BASH!

"Enzan…!"

Netto breathes out, agonized. He shakily puts his hands under Enzan's head and body, pulling the practically lifeless body up to him. He is bleeding from the mouth and nose while his eyes slowly went white while his skin color went little by little…pale. He is in his last few breaths and even if they make it out, he won't reach the hospital for his injuries are fatal and won't last long.

"You..." he chokes. And Enzan opens his eyes.

"Netto Hikari…"

Enzan willed himself to speak as he has some instructions for the other teen, and he says, sounding vaguely surprised. And then Netto sees Enzan is holding his PET up to him, as if giving it to the other teen, which Netto slowly grasps what Enzan wanted him to do.

"Fight, please. Take mine..."

Netto runs his fingers up to Enzan's bare arm to take the device, but these words are the other man's last. His body is dead weight in Netto's arms.

"Enzan..."

Netto gasps out. Tears roll, huge and unheeded, from his eyes.

"Enzan!" And now he uses the PET, transforming into **Rockman Blues**, in "Survive" armor form. He rides in on the Bird Raider, into a place where white sheets hang sheltering over a construction of mirrors inside the Cyber World.

"_If I destroy that object, the passageway linking Earth to the Cyber World will close. The fighting will end... but is that really the right thing to do? But what should I do?_"

Netto wonders as he is cruising towards his target, torn on whether to smash the object that started it all or to face the remaining nine NET Fighters. Only the dead body left behind could have answered that.

"_Should I finish it all, or continue to fight in Enzan's place?_"

As Netto cruises towards the object, the other NET Fighters struggle to stop him from heading towards the huge object, and tried to fire their weapons but they couldn't reach him. The scene slowly faded into nothing as the sounds of weapons firing and screams from the NET Fighters echoed the entire, fading scene.

Darkness.

A scene pitched black.

Eerie silence.

That's what is shown once the scene opens up, and an elderly man slowly walked with a silhouette-like shadow slowly trailed behind him as he slowly walked towards the audience, holding two battle chips…one red and one blue. He stares emotionlessly at the audience and began to speak, as if giving the audience a choice they couldn't refuse.

The man is now standing, images reflected. Dark, lips were wide, with no emotions to display. Only silence…Deep silence. Silence that enveloped the surrounding area. He is **Dr. Albert Wily**…and he speaks to you, the readers.

Dr. Wily: "This is another Rockman story. It is a story of the beginning. There are two ways this story can end. Netto Hikari will take Enzan Ijuin's place and keep fighting."

The scene then shows Netto, as the NET Fighter Rockman Blues, and as Blues, in his Survive form armor, is being surrounded by the nine remaining NET Fighters in a circle, all of their PETs raised and their FINAL VENT battle chips inserted, ready to deliver a devastating blow.

Dr. Wily: "Or…he'll destroy the object and stop the fighting..."

The scene from another side opens, showing **Rockman Odin**, approaching in the object. his PET, in a form of a huge staff, is held out. Netto cringing on the street to the puzzlement of passer-bys determined to mind their own business, though wondering why he is shouting out while clutching his head.

Dr. Wily: "As you can see…the conclusion is indecisive…and for that ending to conclude…is according to you…which is for you to decide. Every single one of you has an influence on this tale…and only you can decide how you wish for this story to end…in peace or in violence…the choice is yours to make…"

He holds two Advent battle chips in his hands, and then flings them out for you to see the other side. Selection one is a Blue Chip, written in white text, **YES**, calls for him to continue the fight (and that would mean I'll post in the continuation of this fic). The other is a Red Chip, written in white text, **NO**, calls for him to stop fighting.

Dr. Wily: "Whether you want the story to end, in a happy ending or not, its up to you, the readers, to decide the fate of the ending of this fic, and to see if you wish to see the proper ending of this fic, as well as you wish to see the other alternate story to this fic…"

-x-

My apologies if the opening is quite short…but that's only a prologue…and I promise the net chapter will make things interesting as the battle among 13 NET fighters will commence with the introduction of the first two NET fighters…and how THEIR story began…

So the next chapter…**Rockman Ryusei** makes his debut…followed by…**Rockman Blues**…

Wait…Ryusei…? It's translated into "Shooting Star"…yup…the main character from Rockman Ryusei (or **Mega Man Star Force**) makes a cameo appearance…


End file.
